


shh, it's starting

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and MJ find out Johnny was on an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shh, it's starting

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "spideytorch + forehead kisses"

“I can’t believe I know a celebrity,” Peter sighed.

“I’ve been a celebrity since you’ve known me, asshole,” Johnny muttered, but Peter ignored him in favor of lovingly pressing play on his remote. (How does one even press a button lovingly? Johnny has no clue, but Peter managed it.)

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us about this _when it was happening_ ,” Mj added, punching Johnny on the arm, and he yelped, glaring at her as he scooted closer to Peter.

“Shh, shh, it’s starting,” Peter hissed, leaning around Johnny to furiously wave MJ into silence.

“ _Welcome,”_ Alton Brown said, “ _to our special superhero edition of Cutthroat Kitchen_.”

“Is his grin as diabolical in person as it is onscreen?”

MJ’s face was so hopeful.

Johnny patted her knee. “Even more diabolical,” he said assuringly, and she set a hand over her heart, eyelashes fluttering. (He was pretty sure she also whispered, “Knew it,” in a dreamy voice, but Johnny appeared onscreen that same moment so it was drowned out as Peter started cackling.)

“Do you go out in the first round?” he asked, throwing an arm around Johnny and smirking over at him. His hair was a mess, his breath smelled like salsa, and Johnny had no idea how they were dating.

“In my defense–” he began, shifting uncomfortably, and MJ screeched, “Oh my god, you do!” She clapped her hands together, head thrown back as she started laughing uncontrollably.

Peter cupped Johnny’s chin in his hands and pulled him down to press a salsa-breath kiss to his forehead. “That’s adorable,” he cooed, eyes sparkling, and Johnny stuck his tongue out.

“You’re literally the worst boyfriend,” he said with a sniff, folding his arms over his chest as he turned back to the TV. “Just go back to watching me try to cook while crammed in a phone booth between Captain America and She-Hulk.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up (MJ doubled over with laughter a second time), and Johnny nodded, slouching sideways into Peter. “Now do you get why I lost in the first round?”

**Author's Note:**

> originally found at http://weekend-conspiracy-theorist.tumblr.com/post/145681157135/spideytorch-kiss-on-the-forehead


End file.
